Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Retold
by KimTomPW
Summary: My first PR story in a while. I'm retelling the series to celebrate the 20th anniversary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own the Power Rangers. This is purely for fun and for the enjoyment of my readers.

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Retold**

**KimTomPW**

Chapter 1 The Sixth Power

Billy Cranston sat on the bench outside his classroom for his first college course. He had always managed to be the first person to arrive anywhere. It was 8:30 in the morning, and class did not start until 9:10.

"Hello," a girl greeted him.

Billy looks up, and he recognized her from high school. She wore a yellow sundress, her dark hair was straight and laid over one shoulder.

"Hi," he said.

He then turned his attention back to his book.

"I'm Trini Kwan," she said.

"Billy Cranston," he replied.

Of course she would not recognize him. No one would.

"You were President of the Science Club in high school," Trini said out of the blue.

"Yeah," Billy replied in shock.

"I almost didn't recognize you without your glasses and overalls," Trini said with a laugh.

He looked down at his wardrobe for the day, deep blue shirt with a white jacket over it. Billy did not how what to say next. He was never really good at talking to others.

"Call it a makeover," Billy finally said.

"It was a good one," Trini replied.

Billy smiled

"Thanks," he said.

A custodian stopped at the door and unlocked it for them. Then something came to Billy.

"So, are you still with Jason?" Billy asked.

Jason Lee Scott was the star football player at their high school and was very skilled in karate.

"Yes, we are," Trini said.

A couple of more students enter the room. With that, their conversation ended.

xxx

Jason walked into his 11:10 class with ten minutes to spare. He was never late, but always just in time. Looking around, he felt underdressed. Maybe his red sleeveless shirt and workout pants were not the best thing to wear.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked as he stood by a desk. The guy next to him shakes his head. He wore a simple black top and jeans. "Hey, you're Zachary Taylor."

He recognized him from high school.

"Most people call me Zack," he said as the two shake hands.

"Right," Jason replied with a laugh.

"What's the famous Jason Scott doing here?" Zack asked.

Surly the star football player had any choice of college he wanted. So why stay in California?

"Most people call me Jase. I realized football wasn't for me. Karate's more my thing," Jason explained.

"I've wanted to learn some martial arts," Zack said.

"Maybe we can meet at the school gym some time," Jason suggested.

"Cool," Zack replied.

A student that had just walked in caught their attention.

"Is that… no, it can't be," Zack said.

The girl still had her dark sunglasses on. Her brunette hair barely hit her shoulders. She wore a pink top, but her jacket and pants were black leather.

Jason wanted until after class to confront her.

"Kimberly Hart?" he asked.

Jason grabbed hold of her hand when she would not turn. She turned and gave him disgusted look.

"Oh, it's you," Kim said.

"Glad you noticed me," Jason replied.

Kim huffed.

"Don't flatter yourself, babe," she said.

"What happened?" Jason asked. "You were the most popular girl in high school. The head cheerleader."

"Things change. People grow up," Kim said. Kim turned and began walking away. As she turned the corner a body slammed into her, knocking them both to the ground. "Watch it there."

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help," the guy insisted.

"I don't need or want it," Kim said.

"Right," the guy said.

He stood up wiped his long dark hair from his face. He wore a green striped shirt and a ying-yang necklace.

"I'm Tommy. Tommy Oliver," he said.

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with me?" Kim asked.

"I was just trying to be polite," Tommy said.

xxx

Jason and Zack had found themselves at the school gym, Trini watching. Kim sat outside, a cigarette in her hand.

"You do know smoking kills, don't you?" a male voice asked.

Kim looked up to tell the person to fuck off until she saw who it was.

"Billy…" Kim started to say.

"Hi, Kimberly," he said.

She did not object when he sat next to her. She offers him the cigarette.

"No, thank you," Billy said.

"Still so formal," Kim replied.

Billy looks away as she sticks the stick back in her mouth.

"When are you going to stop putting on this show?" he asked.

"When are you?" Kim wondered.

"This isn't about me," Billy said.

Whatever Kim had on Billy, he knew she would not tell anyone. Billy was probably the only person who could get away with talking to her the way he did. Kim opened her mouth, but she was stopped when the ground started shaking.

"What's that, an earthquake?" Kim asked.

"I don't think it's an earthquake," Billy yelled.

The next thing they knew, they were on the floor in a different place.

"What the hell is this place?" Kim asked.

Jason, Zack, and Trini walked up to them.

"I was hoping you could tell us," Jason said.

They look around in amazement at the circular room.

"This place is magnificent," Billy said.

Billy started messing with the control panel.

"No, no. Don't touch that," a mechanical voice yelled.

The little robot falls.

"A fully sentient multifunctional automaton. I've never seen anything like it," Billy said.

"Welcome, humans," a booming voice then greets them.

They turned and faced what looked like a floating head.

"So, who are you?" Jason asked.

Trini took hold of Jason's hand.

"Like, what are you?" Kim asked.

"I am Zordon. An inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp," he said.

"And my name is Alpha 5," the robot added.

"Excuse me, but like will somebody come back to Earth and pick me up because I am totally confused," Kim said.

"This planet is under attack, and I've chosen you six to protect it," Zordon explained.

"If you haven't noticed, there are only five of us," Kim said, looking around. "Four now because I want nothing to do with this."

"Kimberly…" Billy called.

He took he arm, causing her to turn around.

"You're not changing my mind," Kim said.

She looked at Billy's hand still wrapped around her arm, and he let go.

"If you will look at the viewing globe," Zordon said. They turn and look at the sphere. "That is Rita Repulsa, and she wants to destroy the world."

"Well, good luck with that," Kim replied.

An object appears in their hands.

"What are these?" Zack asked.

"Your Power Morphers. When in danger, raise them to the sky calling the name of your dinosaur and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers," Zordon replied.

"I don't get it," Trini said.

"Jason, bold and powerful, you will command the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord. Zachary, you are clever and brave. You shall command the Mastodon Dinozord. Kimberly, graceful and smart, the Pterodactyl Dinozord shall be yours. Billy, peasant and wise, you shall command the powerful Triceratops Dinozord. Trini, fearless and agile, the Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord will be order your command," Zordon told them.

It took a while for any of them to reply.

"This is just too weird for me," Kim said.

She walked out.

"Kimberly, come back," Billy called.

"He could have at least sent us back," she said when Billy finally caught up with her.

"Zordon, what did happen to that sixth teenager?" Alpha asked the others followed Billy out.

"I'm afraid he's under Rita's control now," Zordon said.

Kim and Billy were sitting on the ground when Jason, Trini, and Zack found them.

"Guys, we shouldn't have left. He chose us to save the world. I say we do it," Jason said.

Kin got up and took off her jacket.

"Yeah, you would," she said as she walked away.

"There was a time you would've said the same," Jason told her.

"You really think we can?" Trini asked. There was an explosion, and putties appeared. "What was that?"

"Let go of me," Kim yelled as pair of putties took hold of her.

They each take one of her arms.

"Zack," Jason called.

"Right, these two are mine," he said, somehow understanding what Jason was trying to say.

They were able to get most of them. Jason looks in shock as Billy takes down a puttie.

"Billy, where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

He glances and Kim.

"I won't tell if you won't," she whispered.

"I've had some lessons," Billy answered.

The putties soon had them cornered.

"What do we do now?" Trini asked.

She took Jason's hand in hers.

"Zordon said these morphers will give us power," Jason said as he took the morpher in his hand. "Let's do it!"

"Mastodon," Zack yelled.

"Pterodactyl," Kim called.

"Triceratops," Billy commanded.

"Sabretooth Tiger," Trini yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus," Jason finished.

Alpha jumps up and down in the Command Center.

"They did it! They made the metamorphosis," he said.

"Teleport them to Angel Grove City. Rita just sent down Goldar," Zordon replied.

They were greeted by more putties when they got there. Before they knew it, Goldar was the size of the buildings.

"Dinozord power," Jason commanded.

"I don't think you want to do that," a sudden voice said.

They turned and see…

"The Sixth Ranger," Jason said.

They could not help for breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of the Green Ranger.

"We could use your help," Zack said.

"Who said anything about helping you?" the Green Ranger asked.

He looked at Kimberly. She would be lying if she said she had not been turned on by the power that he seemed to have.

"You could always join me, Pink Ranger," the Green Ranger said.

"Let's get to our zords," Jason replied.

They each got into their zords and combined them.

"Kimberly, whatever it is you're thinking, stop," Billy said.

"What?" Kim asked, but she knew she did not have to. Billy was one of the few people that knew her better than she knew herself. "I don't want to destroy the universe. But I didn't get a choice if I wanted to save it, did I?"

"Focus," Jason yelled.

"You and your weapons are no match for me," Goldar laughed.

Billy looked at Kim, but she did not turn his way.

"All right, guys. Let's see what this baby can do. Power Sword," Jason commanded.

"This isn't over. I'll be back," Goldar said. "Until we meet again, Power Rangers."

He disappeared.

xxx

Rita angrily walked up to the Green Ranger as he entered the throne room.

"What happened?" she demanded. "You could have destroyed them."

The Green Ranger casually crossed his arms like nothing bothered him.

"I have other plans. It's going to be fun tearing them apart one by one," he said.

AN: Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I do not own the Power Rangers. This is purely for fun and for the enjoyment of my readers._

Chapter 2 Abduction

Kim nervously bit on her black polished nails. She did not like this idea one bit. She and Trini had been paired together on a project for their American Heritage class.

"I'm not thrilled about this either," Trini said, noticing the way Kim was acting.

"Great, so let's get this over with," Kim replied.

Trini just looked at Kim as she got out a notebook and pen.

"We used to be friends," she said.

She had not mentioned anything about it since they had become Power Rangers. Kim sighed and looked at Trini.

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation now?" she asked.

"We're going to have to some time," Trini said.

"Just not today, yeah?" Kim asked with a fake smile.

"So, I'll take the first half and you the second?" Trini suggested, looking through the direction one last time.

"Whatever," Kim replied.

They turned to their separate laptops and began their research. After an hour or so, they decided to call it a day. Kim looked down when Trini handed her a picture as they began to leave.

"What's this?" Kim asked.

The picture was of them two about five years prior.

"That girl was once my best friend. She kept some of my precious secrets. Hell, I know she still holds them," Trini said.

Kim took one last look at the picture before giving it back to Trini.

"I always will. I don't hate you, Trini. I can't. Things just happened," Kim said.

"I could've been there for you," Trini replied, and Kim cannot help but look at the floor for a moment.

"Maybe. I'll see you later," Kim said.

Trini sighed as she watched Kim walk out.

xxx

A young man tossed and turned in his bed in his dorm room.

"Tommy," his roommate groaned. He did not wake. "Tommy!"

He threw a pillow at him, which worked.

"Wh… what?" Tommy asked.

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream," his roommate said.

"I don't really remember," Tommy admitted. He got up and got dressed. "Since I'm up, I'm going for a run. Care to join me, Rocky?"

"At four fucking thirty in the morning?" he asked. "No, thank you."

Rocky de Santos had not gone to high school with Tommy, but the two had become fast friends. Tommy shrugged his shoulders and left with a smile on his face.

"My Green Ranger, I summon you," a voice said as Tommy was running.

Tommy stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he asked.

He then felt himself dematerialize. He reappeared in Rita's throne room, unconscious. Rita bent down and brushed her hand across Tommy's cheek.

"Awaken my Green Ranger," Rita commanded.

Tommy's eyes flashed open.

"Mistress," he said.

"How is your plan coming?" Rita asked.

Tommy gives an evil smirk as he stands and gives a bow.

"You will have Kimberly by the end of the day," he said.

"Perfect," Rita replied, and then snapped her fingers.

Tommy suddenly found himself back at the park. He looked around for a moment in confusion. He then spotted Kim. She looked so different without any make-up and no leather.

"Hey, Kimberly, isn't it?" Tommy asked.

Kim looked at him and gave an annoyed sigh.

"And you're Tommy," she replied.

"I just wanted to apologize again. I didn't mean to act like I was coming on to you," Tommy said.

Kim crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"Okay, your apology is accepted," she said.

Tommy smiled and extended his hand out for Kim to sake it. As their hands touch, Tommy pulled Kim closer. His eyes put her into a trance.

"You will meet me back here at ten," Tommy said. Their hands parted and the trance on Kim was lifted. "Well, I better get back to my run."

"Yeah, me too," Kim replied.

She had seemed to have forgotten what had just happened.

xxx

Billy walked into his and Kim's apartment that they shared together.

"I'm back," he said, closing the door and putting his backpack down.

Billy found Kim at the small table that barely sat two writing in her notebook, a wine cooler at her side.

"Hey, how was class?" Kim asked, turning around to face him.

"Fantastic, but I won't bore you with the details of physics," Billy said.

"Thanks," Kim replied with a smile.

Leave it to Billy to make her smile when she did not feel like it.

"What have you been doing?" Billy asked as he walked up to Kim and looked over her shoulder.

"I've just finished my part for a project I'm doing with Trini," Kim explained. "All I have to do now is put it in the Power Point tomorrow and give it to her to put it all together."

Billy then looked over at the wine cooler.

"And you think mixing alcohol with that is a good idea?" he asked.

"It calms me down. You should try it," Kim said, taking a drink.

Billy let out a laugh.

"Alcohol and I don't go well together, remember?" he asked.

"How could I forget?" I caught you in bed with…" Kim began, but Billy was quick to cover her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Yeah, that's something I want to forget about," Billy said.

He let his hand go. Kim understood and said nothing more.

"I know," she replied. Kim finished her drink and kissed Billy on the cheek. "I'll be back."

She grabbed her leather and put it on. Billy looked down at his watch.

"Where are you going at nine forty five at night?" he asked.

"Don't worry," Kim replied as she opened the door and grabbed her purse.

"I've heard that before," Billy said under his breath.

"One hour," Kim called, closing the door behind her.

Tommy was waiting for Kim when she got to the park.

"There you are," he said.

"Here I am," Kim replied.

Tommy extended his hand, and Kim took it. They disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. This is purely for fun and for the enjoyment of my readers._

Chapter 3 Who's He?

Kim was on the ground of Rita's thrown room. Tommy sat on the ground next to her, running a hand through her hair. A pink light surrounded her body.

"How much longer?" Tommy asked.

"Not much," Rita replied. "You can take her home when she starts to awake."

Thirty minutes later, Kim was back at the apartment.

"You're back," Billy said as Kim walked through the door.

He looked at the door, but saw no sign of a car leaving or another person leaving.

"I told you I would be, didn't I?" Kim asked, giving a laugh.

Billy looked at her in confusion.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kim replied. "I'm going to bed."

xxx

Billy caught up with Trini after the professor had let them go.

"Have you noticed anything strange with Kimberly?" he asked.

"No, still her bitchy self I would say," Trini replied. "Why, what's wrong?"

She had given up trying to get through to Kim, but that did not been she did not worry about her.

"She seems too distant," Billy said.

"And that's new?" Trini asked, with a small laugh.

"Well, more distant to me," Billy replied.

Ever since that night, she had been very short him and only talked to him when she had to.

"Talk to her," Trini suggested. "She seems to open up to you more than any of us."

"I've tried," Billy said, giving a sigh. "I think she's seeing someone."

"Nothing weird with that," Trini replied.

"Yeah, maybe," Billy said.

Trini could tell that this was really bothering Billy.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" she asked.

"She's the closest thing I have to family," Billy said.

"Well, you certainly understand her more than we do since…" Trini began.

"Yeah," Billy replied before she could finish.

xxx

Kim was sitting on the couch flipping through the television channels when Billy got back after his last class of the day.

"Hey, Kimberly," Billy said.

She turn around and smiled at him. It looked genuine enough to him.

"Oh, hi, Billy," Kim said.

"Can we talk?" Billy asked.

Kim scooted over and let Billy sit down next to her,

"Sure, about what?" she asked.

As Billy opened his mouth, their communicators went off. He gave a deep breath. Of course something like this would happen. It also did.

"We better see what's going on," Billy said as he got up.

However, Kim stayed sitting. Billy gave her a look.

"I'll catch up," Kim said.

"Kim…" Billy began to protest.

"Go," she yelled.

Without another word, Billy teleported out.

"They're in for a surprise," Kim said out loud, giving an evil grin.

xxx

The Rangers were just about finished with the putties that had been attacking them.

"Where the hell is Kim?" Jason asked.

"She said she'd catch up," Billy said.

Through the helmet, Trini rolled her eyes.

"Typical," she replied.

The Pink Ranger then appeared. When all the putties were gone.

"What kind of fucking time do you call this?" Zack asked.

Kim, not morphed, walk over to Zack.

"Miss me?" she asked.

Kim placed a hand on the side of Zack's helmet and then kicked him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Zack asked as slowly got back up.

They turned as someone began laughing.

"You," Jason gasped.

It was the Green Ranger.

"What have you done to Kim?" Billy asked.

Kim laughed and walked over the Green Ranger and threw an arm around him.

"What makes you think he did anything?" she asked.

"You wouldn't do this," Billy said.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Kim asked.

She crossed her arms as Billy walked up to them and removed his helmet.

"No, you wouldn't," Billy said.

"Then perhaps you don't know me as well as you thought," Kim replied.

With that, the two disappeared.

"Well, this isn't good," Trini said.

xxx

Billy, Trini, Jason, and Zack had decided to meet up at the park after their classes.

"Any luck with Kim yet?" Trini asked.

"I haven't seen her since…" Billy began.

He had his head down, so he did not see what the others were.

"She got a boyfriend," Zack finished.

"What?" Billy asked.

Billy finally looked up and saw Kim hand in hand with Tommy.

"You know him?" Trini asked.

"No," Bill replied.

Jason got a better look at the guy.

"I've seen him at the gym," he said.

When Jason and Zack go later on that day, Tommy was there. They decided to go talk to him.

"Hi there," Jason said.

Tommy turned with a blank look on his face.

"Hello," he replied, looking like he could care less.

"I'm Jason, and this is Zack," Jason said.

"I know who you two are," Tommy replied.

"Do you now?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I do, Red and Black Ranger," Tommy said.

Jason and Zack tried their best not to look alarmed. They did not want to make a scene.

"It's you. You're the Green Ranger," Jason realized.

"Good deduction," Tommy said.

Zack took a step closer to Tommy, almost getting in his face.

"Let Kim go," he said.

"What makes you think she wants to be freed?" Tommy asked, giving an evil laugh.

He turned back and started on his weights again.

xxx

Trini walked up to the group after talking with someone that was in one of Tommy's classes. The person happened to be Rocky.

"The guy's name is Tommy Oliver," Trini said.

"What's he doing working for Rita?" Jason asked.

"She must have both of them order a spell," Billy said.

"So, what's the plan?" Zack asked.

"We got to get Kim to the Command Center. Zordon will know what to do," Trini said.

Zack have a laugh.

"That's not going to be easy," he said.

Billy, who had been thinking on a plan, cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Leave that to me," he said.

"We'll be waiting," Jason told him.

"Good luck with that," Trini replied.

"Thanks," Billy said.

xxx

Billy spotted Kim walking alone in the hall later on that day. It was the perfect moment.

"Kimberly," Billy called.

She looked up in shock.

"Billy…" Kim started, but the fact she had not seen him caught her off guard.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Billy stood in front of it so that she could not get out. Kim could more than likely get past him, but Billy was going to take that chance.

"What the hell to do you think you're doing?" Kim asked.

"This is for your own good," Billy said.

He once again took hold of her arm and teleported them to the Command Center.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. This is purely for fun and for the enjoyment of my readers._

Chapter 4 Rescued

Kimberly and Billy landed on the floor of the Command Center. Kim pushed her bangs out of her face as she stood up.

"I don't know what you're planning, but it's not going to work," she said.

"Now, Alpha," Trini yelled.

Alpha placed a force field around Kim.

"Let me out now," Kim screamed.

"Billy, do a scan," Zordon said

"I'm on it," he replied.

Kim crossed her arms as Billy scanned her.

"You could've been with Tommy and me," she said.

"That's not who I am. And that's not who you are either," Billy replied.

"He'll be here any minute," Kim said when Billy finished.

"No, he won't," Jason told her. "He doesn't care about you."

"And all you do?" Kim asked.

"Yes, we do," Zack answered.

Kim looked down for a moment, it looked like she was deep in thought. She then looked up with angry eyes.

"No, you're lying," Kim yelled.

"We're not, Kim," Trini said.

"We're not going to abandon you like your father did," Billy added. Kim stared at Billy with blank eyes. "That's what this is all about, right?"

"I thought I told you never to mention that asshole ever again," Kim said.

"We have to," Billy replied.

"Kim, stop pushing us away like he did," Trini begged.

"Why should I trust you?" Kim asked.

Jason walked up to the force field.

"Have we ever given you any reason not to?" he asked.

Alpha walked up to Kim with a cup.

"Take this and Rita's spell will be reversed," the robot said.

Billy takes the force field. Kim takes the cup and drinks it. Zack catches her before her body falls to the ground.

"Now what?" Billy asked.

"Take her home and let her rest," Zordon said.

xxx

Kim walked into the living room about an hour after getting to the apartment.

"Kimberly," Billy gasped.

Billy ran up to her and took her in his arms.

"Oh, okay," Kim said in a surprised tone.

"How are you feeling?" Billy asked.

"Fine I guess," Kim said. "What happened?"

They sat on the couch. Kim waited for Billy to say something.

"Rita had you under her spell," Billy said.

By the way he looked, Kim figured she might have told him something she normally would not have.

"Sorry for whatever I said," Kim apologized.

"I was hoping that you would forgive me," Billy said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

Billy looks away from her.

"In order to get you to take the antidote I had to mention him," he said.

"Oh," Kim replied. She looked down for a moment. "Where are the others?"

xxx

Billy and Kim get to the gym where the others were waiting for them.

"Kim," Trini said.

"Hey," she replied with a small smile.

"How are you?" Zack asked.

Jason had not shown up yet.

"Good," Kim said.

"Billy, we're going to try the rock wall. Want to try it with us?" Zack asked.

"Sure," he said.

Trini looked over at Kim and laughed.

"You wouldn't catch me doing that," Trini said.

Trini was surprised when Kim started to laugh as well.

"You have to get over this fear of heights," Kim said.

They stop laughing when Jason walks up to them.

"Well, this is different," he said, looking at Kim's clothes.

Kim looked down at her wardrobe. She still had her dark shades, but her leather jacket was gone and she now had a pair of jeans on.

"People change," Kim said with a smile.

"I like this change," Billy replied.

"So do I," Zack said.

There is a pause for a moment.

"So, what now?" Kim asked.

"We find out how to save Tommy," Jason answered.

Kim looked down. Trini puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You really like him, don't you?" she asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know what to feel," Kim said. "Was it the spell? Was he just saying those things for me to trust him?"

"I guess we'll find out," Billy said.

The guys then walk off to the rock wall.

"He is pretty gorgeous though," Trini said.

"Don't let Jason hear you saying that," Kim replied with a laugh.

"He knows I'm his," Trini said.

Tommy walks in and spots Kim and Trini laughing.

"What's this?" he asked in a whisper where only he could himself.

"Everything all right, Tommy?" Rocky questioned.

Tommy shook his head.

"Um, yeah," he replied. "I just forgot something in the room."

How could he let this happen? A memory then played in his head.

"Watch it there," Kim said.

It was of the first time he had met Kim.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help," Tommy insisted.

"I don't need or want it," Kim said.

"Right," Tommy replied. "I'm Tommy. Tommy Oliver."

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with me?" Kim asked.

"I was just trying to be polite," Tommy said. Tommy's eyes shot open. He run his hand through his hair. "What's going on?"

He takes ahold of a pole before he falls over.

"Tommy," Kim gasped.

"Kim, stay away from him," Trini said, pulling Kim back towards her.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"We broke the spell you and Rita had on her," Trini said.

"I don't think that's what he's asking," Kim said.

His eyes flashed green and he grabbed Kim's arm, however, she did not look alarmed.

"Just go ahead and try," she said in a serious tone.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Me? I'm not doing anything," Kim replied. "That's the real Tommy fighting his way back. I suggest you don't fight it."

Tommy let go and ran away.

"What the hell was that all about and how did you know that?" Trini asked.

"Because I could've fought back on my own if I wanted, but I didn't. I didn't care anymore at that point," Kim said. She looked where Tommy ran "At least Tommy has a chance."

Trini took Kim in her arms, and for the first in a long time, Kim hugged her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._

AN: Hello! I am hoping to post a new chapter every 7 to 10 days. Thank you all so much for putting up with my bipolar posting. Also thanks to JOHNNYDUDE for all your suggestions. I love it when readers get into one of my stories and want to help with it.

Chapter 5 Rescued Part 2

Rita was pacing back and forth in her throne room.

"What the problem, my queen?" Goldar asked.

"Our Green Ranger is beginning to fight his way back," Rita explained.

"We can't have that," Goldar said.

"No, we can't," Rita agreed. "Goldar, I think it's time to have a talk with our dear Tommy."

"As you wish, my queen," Goldar said.

xxx

Tommy was dozing off in the Student Union when he felt himself being summoned.

"_Fight it_," he told himself. "_Don't give in_."

Kim then walked up to him when she saw him.

"Tommy?" she asked.

He just walked away. He entered an elevator, but he did not reach the second story. When Tommy opened his eyes, he found himself in Rita's throne room.

"You've lost, Rita," Tommy said as he stood up. "You have no control over me anymore."

"Oh, I think you have one more fight in you," Rita replied before pointing her staff at Tommy.

xxx

Jason had been walking in the park when he spotted Tommy on the ground.

"Tommy?" he asked. Jason bent down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Tommy slowly got up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You tell me. I found you like this," Jason replied, remembering what Trini and Kim had told them what Tommy was going through.

"Oh, I remember," Tommy said, giving an evil smile.

He kicked Jason into a tree.

"What the fuck?" Jason groaned, taking hold of his arm.

"It's too easy. You want to believe in the best of people," Tommy said.

Jason did not try to move any closer to Tommy.

"You can break this spell, bro," he said.

"Bro?" Tommy asked. He then gives and evil laugh. "I don't think so.

Tommy kicked Jason down again.

"You leave m no choice then," Jason said. Jason began to attack Tommy. He was able to get Tommy on the ground. "Come on, I know you can fight this."

"And what if I don't want to?" Tommy asked.

"I don't believe that. That's Rita talking. Not you," Jason said.

"You don't know anything about you," Tommy replied.

"You didn't see me, but I saw you the day you and Kim met," Jason said. Tommy stopped struggling to get free then. "You were totally nice to her even though she was a complete bitch to you."

"Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, you know, the girl you turned against us," Jason said

Tommy then got a very alarmed look on his face.

"Jason, you have to help me," he said.

"How do I know you're not just acting right now?" he asked. Tommy screamed, causing Jason to jump off of him. Tommy rolled over on his stomach in pain. An energy seemed to exit his body. Jason slowly walked up to Tommy, not wanting to take any chances. "Tommy?" Tommy looked genuinely scared as he looked up at Jason. Jason put his communicator up to his mouth. "Billy, do you think you can come to the park with Alpha's bio scanner?"

"_I'm on my way_," Billy said. Billy teleported there within five minutes. "What?" He then spotted Tommy. "Jason, what's going on?"

"I think Tommy fought off Rita's spell, but I want you to make sure," Jason replied.

Billy walked over to where Tommy was now sitting, leaning up against a tree. He bent down next to Tommy.

"Are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I can't hear her in my head anymore. Rita's gone," Tommy said.

Billy ran the scanner over Tommy. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"I don't know how, but there's no trace whatsoever of Rita's spell," Billy said.

Jason smiled.

"You did it," he said to Tommy.

"I guess I did," Tommy replied, also smiling.

"I guess there's only one question that I have to ask you then," Jason said.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

Billy and Jason looked over at each other and smiled. They both knew this was the sixth Ranger Zordon was talking about.

"Will you join us, Tommy?" Jason asked. "Will you help us fight Rita?"

"Yeah, I will," he said.

xxx

Kim and Billy got out of Kim's red Trans Am and walk over to Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Trini.

"What's up?" Kim asked. "It sounded urgent." Billy had not told her about Tommy. He did not think she would go if he had. Kim then spotted Tommy. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Billy grabbed Kim's hand as she tried to leave.

"Kimberly, wait," he said.

"What the fuck, Billy?" she angrily whispered to him. "You know how confused I am about him."

"He's on our side now," Trini said.

"And how can you be sure he's not playing us?" Kim asked.

"I scanned him earlier today," Billy explained.

Kim looked at him in shock. Tommy took a step closer towards Kim.

"I know I hurt you," he said.

"You damn right you did," Kim replied.

"I can only hope you can forgive me some day," Tommy said

"We'll see about that," Kim retorted.

"That's all I'm asking for," Tommy said.

Kim turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, I have this for you," Billy said before going after her.

He handed Tommy a communicator.

"A communicator?" Tommy asked.

"Welcome to the team," Jason said.

They watched as Bill went running after Kim. Zack could not help but notice Tommy just staring off into the distance.

"She'll come around. You'll see," Zack said.

"And if she doesn't?" Tommy asked.

Zack laughed and threw an arm around Tommy.

"That my new friend is the thrill of the chase," he said.

"I'm not so sure she sees it like that," Tommy replied, also laughing.

"Well, she wouldn't, would she?" Zack asked. "She's a woman."

Trini cleared her throat.

"Well, I got to go. I have a paper due in the morning," she said.

She gave Jason a quick kiss and left.

"Yeah, we better get going as well," Jason said.

"We'll be seeing you around," Zack told Tommy.

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" Tommy asked.

And with that, they went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 6 They Met at a Foot Fight

Billy and Trini waited outside Kim's aerobics class about a week after Tommy had joined the team.

"All right, that was a great class," Kim said as the class began to leave.

"You've really gotten into this teaching," Billy replied.

Kim nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's a good distraction," she admitted.

"Have you finished the work for American Heritage" Trini asked.

"Um… no," Kim said.

Trini have a frustrated sigh.

"Kim, I'm not going to give you the answers," she said.

"I wasn't asking for you to," she retorted.

Kim turned around and walked away.

"Well, I think she's making progress," Billy said with a laugh.

"You better catch up with her before she leaves without you," Trini replied, also laughing.

Billy's eyes grew and went running after Kim.

xxx

Kim had not talked to Billy all the way back to the apartment.

"I don't know why you're mad at me for," Billy said.

"You're pushing Trini and I together, that's why," Kim explained.

"I thought things were getting better," Billy replied.

Kim sighed and turned to face Billy.

"They are, but things aren't just going to go back to the way things were. It's going to take time," she said. There was then a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Kim opened the door to a young girl of fourteen, who was covered in food products. "Kelly? Oh my God, what happened to you?"

"Some asshole thought it'd be funny to start a food fight," she replied.

Billy then looked towards the door to find another food clad teenager.

"Willy?" he asked.

"Hi, Billy," he said in an unhappy tone.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked Willy.

"Billy's my cousin," Willy said. "You?"

"Kim's my cousin," Kelly replied.

"I see you two have met," Kim said, giving Billy a look.

"Well, you too better get cleaned up," Billy told them.

"Thanks," the two said.

Billy watched as Kim sat back down and began to write.

"You doing your work?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, I like my job. If I want to keep it, I have to be passing," Kim said.

xxx

Kim sat down behind Trini in class a few days later.

"If you would please pass your papers to the front please," the professor said.

Without saying a word, Kim passed her finished paper to Trini, who smiled.

"You should have these back graded next week," the professor said. The girl's communicators went off. "I would appreciate it if all electronic devices were turned off."

"Sorry," Kim apologized, bending down next to Trini. "I'll get it." She walked outside of the classroom. "You do know we're in class, right?"

"I know, but it's an emergency," a panicked Billy said.

"Billy, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

She had never heard him sound so frightened before.

"Willy's missing. No one can seem to find him," Billy said.

Kim shook her head in disbelief.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"The park," Billy answered.

"See you soon," Kim said.

Trini turned in her seat when Kim reentered the class.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"That was Billy. His cousin's missing," Kim said.

"You think it has something to do with Rita?" Trini asked.

"It's possible," Km admitted.

"Let's go then," Trini said.

xxx

They had been at the park for an hour looking for Willy.

"Where can he be?" Zack asked.

"Willy," a girl yelled.

Kim turned to find Kelly.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We have to find him, we have to," she panicked.

Kim took hold of Kelly's shoulders.

"It's okay. Calm down. We will," she assured her.

"Kim," Jason called.

"Don't worry," she said. "Okay?"

She walked away from Kelly and joined the others.

"Billy's got a fix o Willy," Trini said.

"Rita has him in a dark dimension," he replied. He then shook his head violently. "Damn it! I didn't want any of our families involved."

"You all right?" Kim asked.

"There's only enough energy for one person to teleport," Billy explained. "There might barely be enough to get us back."

"Then you go," Zack said.

Billy nodded and made sure no one looking as he teleported. He morphed before entering the cave.

"Willy?" Billy asked.

"I'm over here," he called.

Billy followed the voice. He sighed in relief when he found Willy.

"Blue Ranger?" Willy asked.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you back home," Billy said.

"Watch out," Willy yelled suddenly.

Billy turned, and Goldar grabbed him by the neck.

"Run," Billy told Willy in a small voice.

Willy does so.

"Smart," Goldar said with a laugh. "Not wanting to see you die."

Billy pulled out his laser gun and stunned Goldar long enough to escape. Willy could tell something was not right when Billy came out.

"Are you all right?" Willy asked, slowly making his way towards Billy.

"Can't… breathe," Billy said. He fell to his knees. "Helmet… take it off."

"What?" Willy asked in shock.

"Just… do it," Billy said.

Billy took a deep breath and coughed when the helmet is off. They stare at each other for a moment.

"Billy," Willy asked.

Billy smiled as he continued to take deep breaths.

"Yeah, wouldn't have guessed it, would you?" he asked.

"Do…" Willy began.

"No, no one knows, and they never will, right?" Billy asked.

"I understand," Willy said with a nod.

"Let's get back," Bill replied, slowly making his way back up.

xxx

Kelly gasped when she saw Willy and Billy walking towards them.

"Willy," she yelled.

"You found him," Jason said with a smile.

Billy and Kim look over at each other when Kelly flown herself into Willy's arms.

"Did you see that coming?" Kim asked him in a whisper.

Kelly cleared her throat when they parted.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sorry I frightened everyone," Willy apologized. "But on my way to school today those putty things attacked me. Thank God the Blue Ranger came and rescued me."

"We're all happy you're back, Willy," Trini said.

"So am I," he replied.

AN:

Next time… a night of Trini and Jason babysitting turns into a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 7

Jason was waiting for Trini after class on a Friday. He was hoping that they could spend some alone time together. He smiled when he spotted her walking out the door.

"There she is," he said.

He gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, babe," Trini said.

"Any plan for tonight?" Jason asked.

"I'm actually babysitting Maria tonight," Trini replied.

Maria was a young girl that lived a few houses down from where Trini lived. She had been babysitting Maria since high school.

"Oh, shit, I forgot about that," Jason said.

"Maybe we can do something afterwards," Trini suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Jason said.

"See you later," Trini replied, kissing Jason on the cheek and walking away.

Zack walked up to him after seeing Trini leave.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I wanted to go out with Trini tonight, but I forgot she was babysitting," Jason explained.

Zack gave him a look.

"Babysitting, as in a home with no parents?" he asked.

Jason could not help but laugh because he knew what Zack was trying to get at.

"This isn't high school," he laughed.

"Not the point," Zack interjected.

"But…" Jason started to say before Zack cut him off again.

"No buts. You're going to march over to that house tonight and have alone time with your woman," Zack declared.

Jason had to cover his mouth so he could not laugh.

xxx

Tommy walked into the gym and spotted Kim. He noticed she was eyeing a balance beam.

"Hey," he said.

Kim turned around in shock.

"Damn, Tommy, you scared me," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Kim turned back to the balance beam as Tommy walked over to stand next to her. "You looked like you had something on your mind."

"That obvious, huh?" Kim asked. Tommy gave a small shrug of his shoulders. She surprisingly gave him a small smile as she walked over to the beam and placed a hand on it. "Every time after I give my lessons, I come and just stare at it, thinking today's the day I'll get back on it."

"Maybe you will," Tommy responded.

"I don't know about that," Kim replied.

"Well, I'll see you later," Tommy said.

They looked at each for a moment before Kim remembered Billy was waiting outside for her.

"Bye, Tommy," she replied.

Billy walked up to Kim when he spotted her walking out of the gym.

"Just get back on the beam already," he told her.

"Yes, sir," Kim retorted, giving a salute to Billy, who rolled his eyes.

"I saw you talking to Tommy," Billy said.

"Did you now?" Kim asked, trying not to act interested.

"He's trying," Billy replied.

Kim gave a small huff.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" she wondered out loud, not really meaning to say it for Billy to hear.

"Come on, let's go," Billy said.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Kim asked.

"Pizza and shit television," Billy suggested.

Kim laughed. Her language was really rubbing off on Billy.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she replied.

"Maybe we can invite Tommy next time," Billy commented.

"Don't push it," Kim warned.

xxx

Trini was walking down the stairs after putting Maria to bed when the doorbell rang. She opened it to reveal Jason.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing here?' Trinin asked.

"Blame it on Zack," he replied.

"Oh really?" Trini wondered, pulling him into the house. She then pressed her lips to his. "I can't believe you did this." She could not help but start laughing.

Meanwhile on the moon, Rita was planning a way to get rid of the happy moment between Trini and Jason.

"Squatt, Baboo! Get over here," she ordered.

"Yes, my queen," Baboo replied.

"We're here to serve you," Squatt added.

"Sprinkle this on the doll by Trini," Rita commanded, handing the bottle to Baboo.

"Come on, Squatt," Baboo replied.

"Oh, boy," he happily declared.

Trini's eyes grew as Squatt and Baboo materialized behind Jason.

"Trini, what is it?" Jason asked.

"Hello," Squatt squealed.

Jason quickly turned.

"Who the hell are you two?" he demanded.

"Squatt and Baboo," Baboo replied.

"You work for Rita I'm sure," Trini said.

"That would be correct," Squatt told her.

"Whatever you're planning on doing, it's not going to work," Jason retorted.

"Now, Baboo," Squatt yelled. He dumped the contents of the bottle on the doll and drops it. "Bye!"

And like that, they were gone.

"Any idea what that was about?" Jason asked.

"No clue," Trini admitted. It was now Jason's turn for his eyes to get that terrified look. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"Don't scream," Jason advised.

Trini turned to find the doll alive, life size, and holding the bottle Baboo had dropped. Jason covered Trini's mouth before she had a chance to yell out.

"Pretty! You can be my new friends," the doll replied.

"What?" Trini asked.

"I don't like where this is going," Jason said.

The doll pointed the bottle at them, and Jason and Trini were sucked into it.

xxx

Billy and Kim were in the middle of a show they had never seen when their communicators went off.

"We read you," Billy responded.

"I'm receiving a distress signal from Jason and Trini," Zordon told them.

"We'll see what's going on," Kim replied.

They teleported into the living room.

"What?" Billy wondered, eyeing the life size doll, holding a bottle with Jason and Trini inside of it.

Zack and Tommy then appeared.

"Oh, hell no," Zack retorted.

"Zordon, what do we do?" Billy asked.

"You have release Trini and Jason from the bottle, but be careful," he replied.

"Right," Billy nodded.

Tommy slowly began walking towards the doll.

"There's a nice dolly. Just give us the bottle," he said.

"More friends," the doll replied happily.

"No, no, no, don't you dare," Zack replied.

The doll started to point the bottle at Kim.

"Kim," Tommy yelled.

But Kim was able to whip around the doll, grabbing the bottle in the process. She undid the cork, and Jason and Trini reappeared. The doll then shrunk back to size.

"Trini?" Jason asked.

"Never… again," she replied.

She fell into Jason's arms.

"We better go. Maria's parents will be getting here soon," Billy said as Jason laid Trini on the couch.

Trini came to just Maria's parents walk in the door.

"Trini, dear, you look absolutely tired," Maria's mother stated.

"I don't even remember falling asleep," Trini admitted.

She looked down at the doll in her hands.

"Go home and sleep," Maria's father suggested.

"I will. Thanks," Trini replied. Trini was not surprised when she walked outside to find Jason waiting for her. "Did tonight really happen?"

"I'm afraid it did," Jason said.

Trini sighed as Jason wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Jason, but I don't feel like doing anything else tonight," she said.

"I understand. I'll walk you to your house," he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 8

It was Zack's birthday, and everyone was spending the day at the carnival to celebrate.

"Come on guys, this is going to be fun," Zack told them.

"Yeah, for the preteens maybe," Kim sarcastically remarked.

"How about I get us some drinks," Billy suggested, not wanting to be there when everything fell apart.

"Right behind you," Kim replied.

They had to wait in a line.

"Tommy's been eyeing you ever since we got here," Billy told Kim, trying to make conversation, although the subject of Tommy might not have been a good topic to choose.

"Yes, I've noticed," Kim responded.

Rita, of course, was watching all of this unfold.

"This is too perfect," she laughed. "I'll turn Kimberly and Billy against the other Rangers."

She points her staff at them and mutters a spell. Kim and Billy gave each other a look of confusion.

"What are we doing here?" Billy asked.

"Hell if I know," Kim answered.

"Let's blow this joint," Billy said.

Jason lower his eyebrows as Kim and Billy walk back without any drinks.

"Hey, where are you two going?" he asked.

"Get your own dame drinks," Billy replied.

"But they offered to get them," Trini remembered as Kim and Billy walked out.

"What's up with those two?" Zack asked. "Kim I can understand, but not Billy.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Tommy replied.

"Rita?" Jason asked.

"Rita," the rest nodded.

xxx

They had not seen Kim or Billy the rest of the day.

"Did Kim show up for class?" Trini asked as she met Jason and Zack outside the class they had with Kim.

"No," Jason answered as Tommy joined them.

"Neither did Billy," Trini replied.

"This is smelling more and more like Rita," Zack said.

"We have to do something," Tommy told them.

"I'm going to let Zordon know the situation," Jason decided. "Meet me at the Command Center when you find them."

Jason let to go find a safe place to teleport.

"Well, there's one of them," Tommy replied as he spotted Kim, cladded in leather again.

"You go after Kim," Zack told him. "Trini and I will find Billy."

"Kim," Tommy called.

She turned and have him an annoyed look.

"May I help you with something?" Kim asked.

He had to think of something fast. He then eyes the door behind them.

"You… me, in that empty room," Tommy said.

Kim gave seductive smile and pushed their way into the room. As Kim slammed Tommy against the door, he gently took her arm. Kim rolled her eyes when she realized what had happened.

"Oh, fuck," she cursed.

Tommy teleported them to the Command Center.

"Alpha," Tommy yelled.

The robot placed a force field around Kim.

"You really like me in a cage, don't you?" Kim asked.

Jason then walked up to Tommy.

"Where are the others?" he wondered.

"Still looking for Billy," Tommy answered.

As if on cue, the others arrived and put Billy with Kim. Billy gave a confused look when he realized Billy, too, was clad in leather.

"What's going on with them?" Zack asked.

"It seems as though Kimberly and Billy have been put under one of Rita's spells," Zordon replied.

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked.

"You leave that to me," Alpha replied.

xxx

The rest had gone back to their classes while Alpha came up with an antidote. Alpha walked up to them with two cups with the antidote in it.

"It's about time we got some refreshments," Kim retorted. They swallowed the drink in one gulp and then dropped the cups. "That shit's disgusting!"

"Kim?" Billy asked, looking her up and down.

"Billy?" she replied, doing the same. "What the hell is going on? And why the fuck are you in leather?"

Alpha lowered the force field.

"Rita put a spell on you and Billy," Zordon explained.

"Right," Kim said. She looked over at Billy and tried not to laugh.

"Don't," he warned.

"I didn't even know you owned leather," Kim commented.

And then she could not take it anymore. The laughter would not stop. Billy just looked at her, annoyed.

"Thanks, Alpha. We better be getting back to the others," Billy replied.

"But change first?" Kim suggested.

"Yeah," Billy nodded.

xxx

Everyone was playing basketball when Kim and Billy got to the gym.

"Look who it is," Zack replied as he spotted them.

"I'm glad Alpha found an antidote," Jason commented.

"Us, too," Billy responded.

Kim and Tommy's eyes meet.

"Tommy, can we speak?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

They walk a little ways away from the others.

"I… I just wanted to thank you for what you did today," Kim said.

"No problem," Tommy replied with a smile on his face. "I wasn't going to let Rita take you again."

For the first time, Kim gave Tommy a genuine smile. Tommy then spotted Billy, who had walked away from the group and was talking to a guy.

"What's Billy doing?" he asked.

Kim then spotted them, too.

"Talking to someone," she replied, although she could tell they were flirting.

"He's giving him his number," Tommy noticed.

"How can you… oh," Kim said, seeing the guy sticking a piece of paper in Billy's pocket.

"Kim, what aren't you telling us" Jason asked as she and Tommy rejoined the group.

"Billy needs to be the one," she answered.

Billy then rejoined the group.

"Is there something you need to tell us, Billy?" Zack asked.

"What?" he wondered.

He threw a look in Kim's direction.

"I didn't tell them, I swear," she told him.

"How…" Billy began, thinking they had not been paying action to him.

"That guy seemed to be really chatting you up," Tommy told him.

Billy looked down.

"Well, I guess you guys would have found out sooner or later," he realized. "Guys, I'm gay." They start to laugh. "What?"

"That's it?" Jason asked. "That's what you couldn't tell us?"

"Billy," we love you no matter what," Trini replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Trini said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You were bullied about it, weren't you?" Zack asked.

"How… yeah. I took classes to defend myself," Billy answered. "That how I knew how to fight the putties when we first fought them."

"That's why you were so scared to tell us," Tommy realized.

"Yeah," Billy admitted.

"You don't have to worry now," Zack replied.

"I guess I don't," Billy responded.

With that, they left the gym.

"Not the reaction you were expecting, huh?" Kim asked.

"Not at all," Billy replied.

"By the way, he's super cute," Kim said.

They laughed as they got in her car.

AN: Don't ask me why this story is wanting to be undated on Wednesday instead on Mondays.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Ranger series._

Chapter 9

Kim rolled her eyes as Trini spoke on the other line.

"Stop worrying, would you?" Kim asked for what felt like the millionth time. "It's my Uncle Steve's plane for crying out loud.

"_You know me and heights_," Trini replied.

"I'll be fine," Kim assured her.

She heard Trini take a breath.

"_So, did you ask Tommy_?" Trini asked.

Of course she would be asking if she had invited Tommy to go with her.

"He's trying out for a commercial," Kim answered.

"_Oh, so you did ask him_," Trini replied.

Kim could not help but let out a laugh.

"Yes, I asked him," she told her, still laughing.

"_Have fun_," Trini said.

"I will," Kim replied. "If anything happens, I'll have my communicator."

"_Right_," Trini said.

Kim hung up the pay phone and ran up to her uncle.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kim answered.

Her uncle then took a better look at her.

"Kevin told me about your attitude change," Steve told her.

"Did he now?" Kim asked.

"Well, you look happier at least," Steve noticed.

"I am," Kim told him.

xxx

Tommy walked into the gym and join the rest, minus Billy.

"Kim's not back yet?" he asked.

"No," Trini told him.

"I wish she was here to see Billy get his green belt," Jason replied.

Billy had already gotten his yellow belt back in high school.

"Hey, how did the audition go?" Zack asked Tommy.

"I should know something by tomorrow," Tommy answered.

"I'm sure you'll get it," Trini told him.

"I hope so," Tommy said.

They all clapped as Billy walked up to get his new belt.

"Way to go, Billy," they yelled.

Their communicators then went off.

"Let's go," Jason replied.

"I'll meet you at the Command Center," Billy told them.

They nodded and went to find somewhere safe to teleport.

xxx

"Zordon, what is it?" Zack asked.

"We are getting a reading from Kimberly," he told them.

"_Guy! Something's wrong with my Uncle Steve. He just fell asleep. Help_," Kim yelled.

"Can you find out what happened?" Jason asked.

"It would appear that her uncle was drugged," Zordon told them. "She'll have to fly the plane by herself."

Tommy looked at the ground for a moment in thought.

"Can you teleport me to her?" he asked, looking over at Billy

"I can try, but there's no saying if it'll work," Billy answered.

"I'll take that chance," Tommy replied.

"Good luck," Trini said.

Billy press a button on the control panel, and Tommy disappeared.

"Tommy," Kim yelled as he appeared next to her.

"Shhh… it's okay, Kim," he told her, taking her in his arms as she began to cry. "It'll be all right."

"What the fuck happened?" she asked.

"Your uncle was drugged," Tommy explained.

"Damn Rita," Kim muttered.

'Yeah," Tommy replied with a slight laugh.

"What are we going to do?" Kim asked.

"I'm going plane me an airplane," Tommy told her.

"You know how to fly?" Kim asked.

"Not… really," Tommy admitted.

"Tommy Oliver," Kim yelled.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," Tommy told her.

Kim watched in horror as Tommy took the wheel.

"We're going to die," she cried.

"No, we're not," Tommy assured her. With help from Alpha, Tommy was able to get control of the plane. "You try."

Kim laughed.

"No way," she replied.

"Come on. I want to see the Pterodactyl fly," Tommy said as he guided Kim's hands to the wheel.

"You really think I can do it?" Kim asked.

"Oh course," Tmomy replied.

He slowly took his hands away from hers. Kim was easily able to land to plane as best as she could.

"I did it! I really did it," Kim said excitedly.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Tommy.

"I knew you could," Tommy replied.

"Thanks," Kim said.

xxx

When they caught up with the others, Kim took Billy in her arms.

"Billy, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to see you get your belt," she apologized.

"Hey, don't be," he told her.

"Yeah, you were too busy flying a plane to save your life," Zack said.

"How's your Uncle Steve doing?" Jason asked.

"He can't remember anything," Kim replied.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Zack told her.

"Yeah, maybe," Kim sighed.

They noticed the guy form the other day eyeing Billy.

"Go see him. He's been looking over here for a while," Trini told Billy.

"I won't be long," he said.

Kim then looked over at Tommy, and the rest walked away so they could talk.

"Tommy, thank you again for today," she told him. "It looks like I've been thanking you hear a lot lately."

The thought of it made her laugh.

"Don't mention it," Tommy replied.

"Kim," a male voice yelled.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Uncle Steve told me what happened. Or, what he could remember at least," he said.

Kevin then looked over at Tommy.

"Tommy, this is my little brother. Kevin, this is Tommy," Kim introduced them.

"Your sister was brilliant up there," Tommy said.

"So, are you the cause for Kim's change?" Kevin asked bluntly.

Tommy got a blank look on his face.

"I… I don't…" he tried to get the words out.

"Kev, stop," Kim told him.

"What?" he asked. "You haven't been the same since our folks split.

"Kevin," Kim yelled.

His eyes grow as he noticed Tommy's reaction.

"Oh, shit! He didn't know," Kevin replied.

"No, he didn't," Kim told him.

Kevin looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"While this is awkward," he said. "I'm just going to leave now."

He all but ran out the building.

"I'm so sorry about that," Kim apologized. "That wasn't the best way for you to find out."

"Don't be. I understand," Tommy told her.

"Are your parents divorced?" Kim asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I was adopted, so I never knew my biological parents," Tommy answered.

"Well, I feel a foot tall now," Kim replied, looking down.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that," Tommy told her.

"No, I just need to realize that everyone has some sort of baggage," Kim replied.

They shared a laugh as they rejoined the group.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Ranger series

Chapter 10

Kim walked into the kitchen to find Billy working on one of his experiments, the project taking up all the table space.

"Hey, what is it this time?" she asked him.

"It's my mind reading machine," Billy explained.

Kim nodded and took a drink from her coffee cup.

"Does it work yet?" she asked.

He turned and gave her sheepish look.

"That's where I was hoping you would come in," Billy replied.

Her eyes grow in shock. Although, she could not be all that surprised.

"You got to be kidding me," Kim said.

"Please?" Billy asked.

"Well, it's like we have class today," Kim replied.

Billy smiled and threw his arms Kim, almost making her drop her coffee.

"Thank you," he told her.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," Kim said.

She finds a place for her cup and Billy places a cap on her head that is connected to the machine. He placed the other cap on him as well. Little did they know the machine had been messed with by Squatt and Baboo?

"You ready?" Billy asked.

"Not really, but I'm already in this thing" Kim answered.

He smiled and turned it on. He could tell something was wrong from the start, but there was no way to turn it off. They slowly turn and look at each other when it was over with.

"Billy?" Billy asked.

"Kimberly?" Kim wondered.

"What the fuck?" Billy asked.

And then it hit them. They were not reading each other minds. They had switched bodies.

"Aw," they yelled.

Billy, in Kim's body, began pacing.

"This is bad. Very bad," he said.

"You think?" Kim, in Billy's body, asked.

The machine had to be fixed. And fast.

"You weren't planning on doing anything today, right?" Billy asked.

He watched himself sigh and fall to the couch.

xxx

Trini and Zack were having issues of their own. Rita had placed a spell on Jason and Tommy to hate each other.

"They're going to kill each other if we don't stop them," Tini replied.

Her arms were crossed in worry. Everyone else just seemed to think they were sparring.

"Well it's not like we can call anyone. Our communicators don't work," Zack reminded her.

"Let's see if Billy and Kim are at the apartment," Trini suggested.

"How are we going to get those two to come with us?" Zack asked.

Trini takes a look at the pair in question for a moment.

"I'll get Jason. You get Tommy," she replied.

xxx

Zack and Tommy are already at the door when Jason and Trini show up.

"You didn't say this asshole would be here," Jason said.

"I'm out of here," Tommy replied.

Zack takes a hold of Tommy to prevent him from leaving.

"Oh, no you're not. You need to stop this fighting," he replied.

Trini knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. Billy, or at least him body, answered.

"We need your help," Trini told him.

"You need help?" Billy asked. "Billy's a bit busy fixing another problem at the moment!"

"Billy? But you're…" Jason began, but then he saw Kimberly working feverishly on Billy's machine.

"What the hell's going on?" Zack asked as they made their way into the apartment.

"We think Rita messed with my mind reading machine," Kim explained.

Tommy shook his head in confusion.

"Yeah, and she's messed with Tommy and Jason," Trini replied.

Their communicators then went off.

"Oh, yeah, now they work," Zack commented sarcastically.

"We read you, Zordon," Trini said.

"Putties are attacking the park," he told them.

Trini gave a frustrated sigh let her arm fall for a moment before picking it back up.

"We're on our way," she replied.

Trini and Zack share a look. Zack then looked at rest.

"Are you all going to be okay?" he asked. Jason and Tommy glanced at each other, then turned away. Kim and Billy gave each other uninsured looks. "This isn't going to end well."

xxx

Zack and Trini were the only ones fighting the putties. Jason and Tommy were too busy fighting each other while Billy and Kim were learning how to fight with new bodies.

"This is hopeless," Trini said.

"We got to keep trying," Zack replied.

Then all of a sudden get a hold of Trini and Kim, while really Billy.

"Let me go," Trini yelled.

One pushed Kim to the ground.

"Hey," she yelled.

Jason and Tommy spotted this.

"Hey putty heads, let them go," Jason commanded.

"Yeah," Tommy added.

Zack walks up to Billy, who of course is Kim.

"He does know that's Billy, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't think now's the time," Kim responded as they were still being attacked.

The spell seemed to lift from Jason and Tommy as they worked together to save Trini and Billy.

xxx

Tommy, Jason, Trini, and Zack sat and watched Kim, well Billy, work on the machine.

"Am I the only one that finds this funny?" Tommy asked. No one answered. "Apparently not."

"I got it," Kim yelled out with happiness.

"Thank God," Billy replied.

The rest get up to watch.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked.

"Like you have to ask that?" Billy replied.

They closed their eyes and waited as Kim pulled the lever. When it was over with, they slowly took off the caps and gave each other a look.

"Well?" Jason asked.

Billy and Kim give a huge smile.

"You did it," Kim yelled in glee, taking Billy in her arms.

"Thank goodness," Trini replied.

"Billy," Kim said as they parted.

"Yeah," he asked with hesitates.

She still had a smile on her face, but he just did not know what she was going to do. Kim seemed happy enough.

"Never again, yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," Billy agreed. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, but…" Kim started to say.

"I understand," Billy told her.

There was a moment of silence before they turned back to the others.

"And you two?" Kim asked, looking at Tommy and Jason.

"We're fine," Tommy answered.

"What now?" Zack asked.

"Sleep?" Trini suggested.

They all start to laugh.

"Yeah, I think we all can do with some sleep," Jason agreed.

They said their goodbyes and left.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Billy asked.

"I'm mad, but not at you," Kim told him. "This was all Rita's doing."

With that, they went to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 11

The college was holding a ball before Thanksgiving. Kim sighed as and Trini passed yet another poster advertising the dance. She would be lying if she said she did not want Tommy to ask her to it.

"What is it?" Trini asked. "You've been sulking for almost a week."

"Nothing," Kim answered.

Trini laughed in realization.

"Oh, I get it. You're wanting Tommy to ask you to the ball this weekend," she replied.

"Trini,' Kim spat out.

Trini just sighed and looked down. She had learned not to take Kim's reaction so seriously now.

"All right, all right, I won't say anything more," Trini told her.

"Thank you," Kim replied. There was a long pause before Kim cannot take it anymore. "Okay, do you know something I don't? Has he told you he wants to ask me?"

It took everything for Trini not to laugh at this.

"Why would he tell me?" she asked. "That's something he'd talk to the guys about."

"Yeah, you're right," Kim replied.

They laugh as they enter class.

xxx

Tommy did not really seem like himself as he, Jason, and Zack worked out in the park.

"You all right, man?" Jason asked as he helped Tommy up off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tommy replied.

It looks like your head is in the clouds," Jason commented.

"Cloud nine?" Zack suggested. Tommy shook his head and laughed. "Just ask he out already."

"What if she says no?" Tommy asked.

"Dude, she won't. She wants you just as much as you want her," Jason replied.

"Is it that obvious?" Tommy asked.

He knew everyone knew he had a thing for Kim, but he did not know it was that bad.

"Your odor gives it away," Zack told him.

Tommy then smelled him.

"All right, I'll ask her," he replied.

"Today?' Jason asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes. He realized that this was going to become a think with Jason and Zack making fun about him about Kim.

"Yes, today," he told him. "Just anything to get you two off my ass about it."

"Don't worry," Jason replied. "It'd not like you haven't asked a girl out before."

Tommy nods in agreement.

"Just not anyone like her," he said.

Zack gave a fake sob and rubbed his eyes.

"Our little Tommy is growing up," he fake cried.

Tommy laughed and slapped Zack's back.

"Shut up," he replied with a laugh.

xxx

Trini, Kim, and Billy met up with the others at the park.

"Hey guys," Trini replied as Jason walked up to her and kissed her.

"Kim, can I talk to you?" Tommy asked.

"Sure," she told him.

"Is he…" Billy began to ask.

"Yup," Jason told him.

Trini gave a little scream of delight. Billy could not help but smile.

"About time," Trini replied.

"No shit," Zack said.

They then see a blond haired boy running towards them.

"Jason," the boy yelled.

"Hey, Jeremy," he replied.

"So, Jeremy, are you excited about going fishing?" Trini asked.

"You bet," he replied.

"Have a fun trip guys," Zack told them as Jason and Jeremy leave.

Tommy and Kim were sitting down at he a table, and Tommy still asked Kim. He noticed Kim drawing something in her notebook.

"Hey, what are you working on?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I have to come up with an idea for a float and then make a miniature version on it," Kim explained.

"If you need help with it, just ask," Tommy told her.

"That'd be great, actually. Thanks," Kim replied.

The pair got up and began to leave after saying good bye to the others. When Tommy turned back, Zack mouthed the words 'ask her'.

"Is he going to ask her?" Trini asked.

"He better," Zack replied.

xxx

Tommy and Kim ended up at Kim and Billy's apartment.

"Thanks again for helping me with this, Tommy," Kim told him.

"Glad to help," he replied with a smile.

Kim tore the piece of paper and put it on the table.

"Do we need to get any other materials?" Tommy asked.

"No, I think we're good," Kim told him.

Tommy cleared his throat as they began working on the float.

"How do you think Jason and Jeremy's fishing trip is going?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I hope it's going good," Kim replied.

"Yeah, me, too," Tommy agreed. They worked a little longer in silence. Tommy could not take it anymore. If he did not ask her now, his head was going to explode. "Kim?"

"Yeah, Tommy?" she asked.

"There was actually a reason I wanted to help you with your project," he replied.

"Really?" Kim asked, trying not to blush.

This was it she thought. He was going to finally going to ask her out.

"Yeah," Tommy told her with a slight laugh.

Their eyes did not look at each other.

"Well then, what is it? Kim asked.

"I was wondering if…" but he could not finish.

He stopped himself.

"Tommy, what is it? You can ask me anything. I'd like to think we're friends," Kim replied.

"Okay. Kim, will you…"

But before he could get the question out, the room began to shake.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Earthquake?" Tommy suggested.

They then disappeared form the room. They reappeared in front of Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy.

"What the hell just happened?' Kim asked.

A figure of Rita then appeared in the sky.

"Welcome, Rangers, to me island," her booming voice replied.

"What do you want form us, Rita?" Jason demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied with an evil laugh.

"Well, that's just great," Tommy said.

"What do we do now?" Trini asked.

"We wait and see I guess," Billy replied.

They began to walk around and look.

"We got to find a way out of here. I don't want to think of what Rita has planned for us," Zack told them.

He walked away from the group until no one could see him.

"Neither do I," Kim added.

"Aw," Zack yelled out.

They took off running until they found him.

"What is it, Zack?" Jason asked.

"A snake," he voice cracked, pointing to thin air.

"Zack, there is no snake," Billy told him.

Zack then started to disappear.

"What's happening to him?" Trini asked.

"I don't know," Billy replied.

Tommy shook his head in frustration.

"Zack, it's not there. It's Rita messing with your mind. Snap out of it," he told him.

But Zack continued to stare at nothing.

TBC


End file.
